


變色龍

by AucLan



Series: Needle No.6 [1]
Category: B-PROJECT and related fandoms, B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Gen, Hints of a relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AucLan/pseuds/AucLan
Summary: 抱歉這只是在看畢動畫一時激動之作>~被Needle No.6 裡的悠太完~全電到了>\\\\全員向。雖然我還是悠太受。掌握角色苦手，小學生文筆。





	變色龍

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉這只是在看畢動畫一時激動之作>~
> 
> 被Needle No.6 裡的悠太完~全電到了>\\\\\\\
> 
> 全員向。雖然我還是悠太受。
> 
> 掌握角色苦手，小學生文筆。

###############

THRIVE的三人在為新曲專輯拍攝封面照。健十和剛士很快就完成着裝，被化妝師踢出門。

跟翼小姐在門外等待的二人有點不耐煩了: 為什麼悠太/阿修弄的特別花時間? 待不下去的剛士無視翼的反對，打開化妝室的門。

"阿修! 你還沒好嗎?" 剛士有點生氣。

"抱、抱歉，金城先生! 就差最後的定妝了!" 化妝師看到剛士生氣的臉容就不由得的道歉。

閉着眼睛讓化妝師上妝的悠太聽到身後的動靜，就開口插話了，" 不能恐嚇化妝師小姐呢，剛親。快回去健健跟小翼那裡。" 雖然還是溫柔帶笑的語氣，但剛士聽出悠太有點生氣。

悠太真的生氣就麻煩大了。

所以他趕快走出門外。

自己究竟是怎樣被一個十七歲的小鬼爬上頭的? 而且那種不自覺的leader氣息是怎樣??

聽到關門聲的悠太把注意力拉回臉前的化妝師，"真的是十分抱歉，化妝師小姐。我們還是趕緊把這個完成吧～"

"是、是的!"

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"所以，你這次是被悠太踢出來的?" 剛士回來的時候沒了之前的氣勢，翼看到有點擔心，所以健十就好心地問候他了。

在剛士要開口的時候，就被悠太打斷了，"因為他令化妝師害怕了呢，健健。"

看清來者的模樣的時候，三人都僵掉了。

"......阿修? 你是阿修悠太?" 

"說什麼呢，真是失禮。"

只是改變了髮型和衣飾，但整個人的感覺都改變了。悠太看上去不再像那位17歲THRIVE的可愛擔當，而一下子成了成熟尤物。翼偷偷望向化妝師暗暗比了一個拇指。

對比之下，認識悠太已經有一段時間的健十和剛士都當場當機。

這樣的悠太他們不認識。

悠太看着他們不明所以，轉眼望向站在ㄧ旁的翼，" 抱歉呢，小翼~ 你跟他們ㄧ起很辛苦吧?"

"沒、沒有的事!"

悠太微笑起來，"那樣的話，健健、剛親，我們要開始拍攝了。快走吧~"

看着離去的悠太，健十跟剛士不禁一同作出決定，要好好保護這個天然的傢伙!

雖然偷拍一下照片讓和南那傢伙妒忌一下也不錯w


End file.
